This invention relates to a method of using a job scheduler to automatically execute templated storage management applications, and more particularly to generation of a suspending scenario.
Applications using information processing devices include various templated applications. For example, in applications for managing storage that is a large-scale storage device, one templated application needs to periodically backup voluminous data. A job network is known as a technique which enables automatic execution of those templated applications and reduces processing load on an operator. A job network is a technique involving preparing a jobnet construct file where a job execution sequence has been determined in advance, and making one or a plurality of information processing devices execute each job automatically according to the jobnet construct file. Job execution sequences include the type of job to be executed, the time when the job should be executed, the destination to which results will be outputted, and links between the jobs themselves.
In order to execute the intended templated applications exactly, the jobnet construct file must be edited accurately and in minute detail (refer to JP 2001-166928 A).